Episode 23
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapter 48 (p. 2-19) Chapter 49 (p. 2-18) | eyecatcher = Luffy - Zoro | rating = 10.6 - Original 4.4 - Remastered | rank = N/A - Original 10 - Remastered }} "Protect Baratie! The Great Pirate: Zeff the Red Leg" is the 23rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary It is revealed that the chef Zeff was once a great pirate known as Red Leg Zeff who traveled the Grand Line for a whole year. Gin explains the catastrophe the fleet met in the Grand Line when they encountered the legendary Hawk-Eyes Mihawk, and Don Krieg attempts to take control of the Baratie. Nami stares at an unknown wanted poster intently and takes off on the Going Merry alone. Long Summary Zeff heads back and is questioned by the chefs. The chefs are worried that the Krieg Pirates might take over Baratie once they are revitalized. Zeff is not worried at all saying they would only do it if they have guts and starts mocking Don Krieg stating his inability to get through the Grand Line. The chefs are shocked upon hearing Zeff and wonders why Don Krieg is unable to get through the Grand Line. Don Krieg then realizes that Zeff is the great pirate known as Zeff the Red Leg, and that he was still alive. Zeff exclaims to Don Krieg that it is not his concern and also states that he is now living his life as a cook. Don Krieg laughs and mocks Zeff about him being a cook rather than a pirate stating that it was the only thing he can do since he lost his foot. Don Krieg further explains that the famous Zeff the Red Leg is an expert in fighting without his hands. A flash back of Zeff is seen where he kicks a boulder and leaves a footprint on iron. Don Krieg explains that Zeff got his epithet Red Leg from his leg dyed with red from the blood of his enemies. Don Krieg say he heard rumors about Zeff having an accident while sailing and further explains that losing a foot means Zeff can no longer battle. Zeff questions Don Krieg, he explains that he does not need to battle. Zeff also explains that he does not need his feet to cook and all that he needs are a pair of hands. Zeff asks what Don Krieg's real intentions are. Don Krieg reveals that Zeff the Red Leg is one of the few who came back alive from the Grand Line which shocks the chefs. Don Krieg asks Zeff if he keeps a journal of their voyage in the Grand Line. Luffy is seen amazed and further asks Zeff if he has been to the Grand Line to which he answered that he has been there. Zeff reveals that he has indeed a journal of their voyage in the Grand Line. Zeff refuses to give the journal which makes Don Krieg mad. Zeff explains that the journal is not just his but is the pride of their entire crew. Zeff mocks Don Krieg saying that the journal is far too valuable for him. Don Krieg plans to seize the journal from Zeff. He explains why he failed to get through the Grand Line and reveals that it was due to his lack of information. Don Krieg wants to have the journal and after which he would assemble another pirate fleet to get One Piece, to become the Pirate King. After his statement, Luffy points at him and states the he is the one who will be the Pirate King. The chefs are shocked upon hearing Luffy, Sanji was shock as well. Patty tells Luffy to get out saying that he is no match for him as to which Luffy refuse. Don Krieg asks Luffy about his statement, pretends not to hear what Luffy said. Luffy says he does not have to, further explaining that he was only saying the truth. Luffy states that he will be the one to go to the Grand Line, which makes Don Krieg mad. Still furious, Don Krieg reveals that their entire fleet was defeated in a week which shocks Patty and Carne. Don Krieg draws out his weapon on his shoulders and prepares to kill to Luffy, as to which Luffy is seen also preparing for a fight. Don Krieg is seen looking at Zeff. Zoro and Usopp is seen at the ladder, Zoro asks if Luffy needs help while Usopp is seen trembling with fear. Everyone diverts their attention to them, Zoro hits Usopp for refusing to aide Luffy. Don Krieg laughs at them, mocking the number of their crew. Luffy proudly states that there are two more members to which Sanji wonders why he was included. Don Krieg withdraws his weapons and heads back to feed his men and warns everyone to leave if they value their lives. Don Krieg explains that he is only after the journal and the ship. At Going Merry, Yosaku and Johnny is seen peeking at the restaurant ship and wonders why it became silent. Nami is seen gazing at a wanted poster. Johnny asks Nami if they can check things out but gets no response at all. Yosaku falls along with Johnny, they both wonder why Nami is still gazing at the posters. Gin is seen apologizing to the chefs. However, Zeff rejects his apology stating that they are chefs and must feed anybody who comes through. Patty is seen arguing with Zeff as to why he is siding with Sanji. All the other chefs blames Sanji which makes Zeff mad. Zeff asks them if they have ever experience starving to death and further explains the danger of having no food while sailing. Patty and the other chefs wonder, Zeff further explains that it was that experience that makes Sanji different from them. Zeff asks the chefs to leave Baratie but they all refuses to do so saying that they should fight alongside with them. The chefs are seen raising their weapons and prepares to fight which makes Gin wonders about their actions further warning them about his captain's strength. Sanji tells Gin that their duty as chefs are done and that he does not have the right to argue as to whatever he does to his crew.Sanji also states that he will kill anyone who tries to take Baratie even Gin himself. Gin is seen frightened at Sanji. Patty argues with Sanji again. Luffy is seen pointing at Sanji while looking towards his crew, proudly states that he was something. Usopp is seen scared and wants to leave Baratie while Zoro calms him down. Luffy asks Gin about Grand Line. Gin started to tell them what happened in the Grand Line with his crew. A flash back is seen where Don Krieg Pirates are seen sailing at the Grand Line and encountered a coffin-shaped raft. Gin states that only a single person obliterated their crew of 50 fleets which shocks everyone. Don Krieg is seen climbing their ship. Gin stills narrates what happened to them. Gin describes the man who attack them which shocks Zoro. Zeff asks him if that guy was Hawk-Eyes further stating that it was something that he would do. Luffy asks if Zoro knows that man. Zoro calmly states the Hawk-Eyes was the one he was searching for. Sanji tells Gin that Hawk Eyes might have a grudge on their crew but Gin denies it, Zeff uttered that they must have disturbed his nap to which angers Gin. Zeff explains that those things happens in Grand Line, which scared Usopp and excites Luffy. Zoro confirms that Grand Line is now his destination. Sanji wonders about Luffy's crew calling them morons. Zeff is seen smiling looking at them. Patty reminds them of their situation. The Don Krieg Pirates is seen revitalized and prepares to attack Baratie. While commencing the attack, the Dreadnaught Sabre is seen cut in half by Hawk-Eyes which shocks the pirates. Luffy and his crew heads back to the ship where they saw Yosaku and Johnny floating and the ship gone. Luffy asks where Nami is, to which they replied that Nami left with Going Merry and all of their treasure which shocks Luffy and the crew. Hawk Eyes is seen above his raft which shocks Zeff. Don Krieg comments that Hawk-Eyes must have followed them even in East Blue. Zoro is seen trembling with excitement as he sees Hawk-Eyes. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Dracule Mihawk is introduced in the anime. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 23 de:Mamore Baratié! Daikaizoku Akaashi no Zeff